


lovely lucy

by larryspoppyflower



Series: 5SOS Genderswap [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, and theyre still in 5sos okay, basically luke's a girl, cisgirl!Luke, everyone's a boy but luke, fem!Luke, girl!luke, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspoppyflower/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton irwin loves lucy hemmings. and he'd be lying if he said he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovely lucy

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for horrible writing skills, but i really wanted to write this.  
> .  
> also, dear luke hemmings,  
> if you read this i hope you enjoy and are not weirded out by this fic.  
> .  
> anyways enjoy

"wicked show tonight lads!" the three boys, ash, calum, and michael, had all just gotten offstage from another show on the _where we are_ tour. they hadn't realized that their other band member was currently missing. they headed into their dressing room, stripping down and changing into new not-so-sweat-filled clothing. that's when calum realized there were only 3 of them.

"hey guys, where's lucy?" the boys looked around and shrugged. michael walked over to the door and looked out into the hallway. he only saw maintenance members, stage managers, and their hair stylist, lou. he motioned for lou to come over to him, which she did. the other two boys came out into the hall and waited for lou to come towards the door.

"hey guys. what's up? don't tell me you knocked over another bottle of hair gel." she crossed her arms and shook her head. she was  _not_ cleaning that up again.

"no, no." mikey shook his head. "we're looking for lucy. have ya seen her? i don't know if she came off stage with us." the other two boys nodded, looks of worry on their faces, as no one seemed to know where lucy was.

"oh! yeah, she's in the private bathroom. just saw her walkin' in." lou pointed towards the girl's bathroom which was right down the hallway. "she had a bag while going in, so i assumed she was changing. the boys nodded and thanked lou before heading towards the bathroom. they just had to make sure she was alright.

ashton was the first to get to the door. (and that's totally not because he was hoping the door would accidentally slide open and he'd see her naked. no, not in any way.) he quietly knocked on the door. "lucy? you alright babe?" he heard a high-pitched noise, which he took as a 'yes'. when the other two boys realized she was fine, the two began heading back to the dressing room, michael mentioning, "calum i'll kick your fucking ass at fifa." however, ashton stood by the door, waiting for lovely lucy to come out of the bathroom.

7 retweets, 6 favorites, and an endless amount of scrolling through twitter later, ashton heard the bathroom door unlock. he turned and stared as lucy came out of the bathroom. she look  _gorgeous._ she had a gray crop top with the words, "fucked up" on it, along with black high-waisted shorts. her hair was styled into a bun, along with a white flower crown in it. ashton could've sworn his heart stopped. lucy turned towards him and smiled. "hey ash! were you waiting for me?" _  
_

ashton smiled and put his phone away. "yeah, the other lads went off so i figured i'd wait for you." lucy turned a crimson red and looked down. ashton moved closer to her and interlocked his arm with hers, and jokingly said, "so princess, wanna head back to the castle?" lucy snorted and began walking with ashton to their dressing room. and no one had to know that ashton grabbed lucy's bum.

 

...

 

"lucy robyn hemmings, you bitch!" lucy laughed as she ran way with calum's toast and eggs. "give me my fucking breakfast back damn it!" calum ran after her and out of the small kitchenette in the tour bus. he caught up with her and tackled her on the couch. he grabbed his breakfast and put it behind him on the tiny table. he then began to tickle her, causing her to lose her balance and fall off the couch, taking calum with her. both of them barked out a laugh as calum kept tickling her. they were broken apart, though, by a loud cough. lucy looked up and saw ashton standing over them. "oh, hey ashy!"

"can you guys get up, people have to fucking get through." the two scrambled off the floor and nodded. "thank you." ashton gave calum a glare, then continued to walk to his bunk.

lucy looked at calum. "what the hell was that about?" calum shrugged and grabbed his plate. he walked off back to the kitchenette, sitting next to michael and muttered something about 'needing more vegemite'. lucy sighed and walked towards ashton's bunk. she noticed him sitting on the edge, tying a bandana around his head. she sat next to him, letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"hey ashton?" ashton looked at her, finishing the knot. he brought his hands down and looked at lucy. he raised his eyebrows at her. lucy immediately felt intimidated. "well, uhm, i just wanted to apologize for earlier. i didn't mean to get in your way." ashton looked into her ocean blue eyes. her apology was just the cutest thing, and well, he just wanted to kiss the sadness off her face. he smiled at her and chuckled.

"it's okay. guess i was just a little jealous." lucy tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"why the fuck would you be jealous?" ashton widened his eyes, realizing the situation he was in. he adjusted his shirt and bit his lip. he looked back up at lucy, who had her arms crossed over her chest. (and ashton would be lying if he said he didn't look at her boobs.) "well? i'm waiting." ashton's eyes shot back up to lucy's face and sighed.

lucy shook her head and got up off the bunk. "if you're not gonna tell me, fine. i don't care." she walked off, moving her hips more than she ought to. (and if ashton said he didn't look at her ass. well, he's getting coal for christmas.)

 

...

 

"bye calum!" lucy waved goodbye to her best friend as he got into the taxi to head home. it was just her and ashton left waiting for their taxis, as michael had left hours before. it had been a week since the jealousy incident. ashton had thought lucy had completely forgotten, but no, as usual, he was wrong.

lucy swiftly turned away from the road and back to the bench ashton was sitting on, surrounded by their luggage. she swalked over and stood in front of him. "so, now that we're alone. what's up with the jealousy last week? don't think i fucking forgot." she looked so intimidating and ashton just wanted to grab her and kiss her. instead, he stood up, causing lucy to become intimidated now, due to ashton's one inch height advantage.

"lucy, look. i was jealous, i'll admit it, well i already have. but that's only because.. well, i.." ashton trailed off, he couldn't do this. he can't just bluntly admit his love for lucy.

"y-you love me?"  _fuck._ he thought out loud. ashton looked at lucy and nodded. she blushed and looked down. she'd only had one person  _really_ love her before, and that was her ex. (who, she heard was now in jail somewhere..)

"i've loved you ever since that first band practice, where you made fun of me for wearing a purple shirt, even though you were wearing the exact same one, but in crop top form." lucy smiled and began playing with her fingers. she was overwhelmed with joy.

"well, i've loved you ever since we all played football that one day, and you blocked the ball from hitting me." ashton's face lit up and he almost squealed like a little girl. lucy giggled and shook her head. "although, i have to admit, if the ball hit me in the boobs where it was supposed to, it could've damaged my boobs and i would've gotten a boob job." ashton laughed and stepped closer to lucy. he reached for her hands and intertwined his with hers.

"i still would've loved you, maybe it would just be an advantage." and with that, he leaned in and kissed her soft pink lips. she responded immediately and kissed back, passion running through their bodies. they both pulled away due to the lack of oxygen. lucy wrapped her arms around ashton's neck and hugged him.

"ashton, you're the absolute charmer. and you haven't asked but i don't care. i'm your girlfriend." ashton smirked and leaned in for a peck on the lips.

"oh so now you're being assertive?" lucy was about to respond when they saw a taxi pull up to the airport curb. the driver held up a sign that said  **lucy** on it. she pouted and hugged ashton.

"i guess i have to go now." she walked over and grabbed her bags. ashton wrapped his arm around her waist, walking her to the taxi. he helped her get her bags into the trunk, then opened the door for her. she turned around and hugged ashton tightly. "i'll text you when i get home,  _boyfriend._ " ashton chuckled and pecked her lips.

"and i'll text you back when i get home,  _girlfriend._ " he hugged her again, not wanting to let go, when the driver honked his horn. lucy gave him a glare and ashton chuckled. "go lucy. it's okay. we'll see each other in 2 days, then you can hug and kiss me all you want." she pouted but got into the car. she rolled down the window and waved goodbye as the taxi pulled away. ashton sighed and noticed his taxi coming towards the curb. he grabbed his luggage and got into the taxi when he got a text from lucy. 

**From: lucy <3**

_**miss you already ashy.** <3_

(and ashton can't lie anymore. he has a beautiful girlfriend named lucy robyn hemmings, who he loves more than anyone on the earth.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on;
> 
> tumblr; slflpoc
> 
> twitter: siflpoc


End file.
